1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of shoe accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to a decorative removable fold-down shoe tongue simulator which can be worn with any lace-up shoe (and many buckle-up or strap-on shoes) which additionally secures the shoelace knot.
2. Background of the Invention
Many sports fans enjoy supporting their favorite sports teams by wearing clothing decorated with the team's logo, team's mascot, etc. Shoes are commercially available which depict such logos for various teams. However, if a sports fan wishes to display more than one team's logo, then a corresponding number of pairs of shoes are required. Similarly, a sports fan who wishes to display the team logo with differing styles of shoes would require a corresponding number of shoes having the team logo. This, of course, can be costly, especially if one wishes to have the option of not displaying such logos when inappropriate. In the case of children, it can be especially costly to have several pairs of shoes depicting several different teams, since shoes are often rapidly outgrown during childhood.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device which can be used to carry a logo, advertisement or other indicia, which when attached to a shoe, appears to be the tongue of the shoe (e.g. in the style of a golf or bowling shoe in which the tongue folds down and covers the laces of the shoe--hereinafter referred to as a fold-down tongue or shawl tongue). The device can then be worn with any number of different shoes. Especially in the case of children's shoes, it is also advantageous for such a device to help secure the knot of the shoe laces to prevent them from becoming untied and tripping the wearer.
Antonious U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,951 describes a shoe having fold-down tongue of the type simulated by the present invention. Such a fold-down tongue is referred to therein as a "shawl tongue." Some dictionary definitions of the term "shawl-tongue" would suggest that such a tongue is synonymous with a "kiltie" tongue which is a slashed tongue which folds over the instep to cover the shoe laces. However, Antonious uses the term "shawl tongue" in reference to a tongue which is not slashed. For purposes of the present application, the term "fold-down tongue" and "shawl tongue" are adopted and considered synonymous. These terms should be interpreted in a manner consistent with Antonious' use of the term "shawl" in that the tongue need not necessarily be slashed (as in a kiltie tongue). These terms are intended to embrace a tongue which folds down over the instep of a shoe and covers the shoe lace area of a shoe (or equivalent area in a shoe without laces).
As previously mentioned, athletic or other shoes having various depictions of athletic team logos are available in the marketplace. It is also known to provide a mechanism on a shoe which allows the wearer to apply a logo in a designated spot provided for this purpose. Examples of this are shown in Wasserman U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,362 and Savoca et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,376. However, each of these inventions require a special dedicated shoe which is either provided with a permanent logo or provided with special features which permit application of a logo to a designated area of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,909 provides a decorative shoe covering, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,250 to Herceg shows a removable tongue for a shoe which is held in place by the shoe laces and snaps attached to the shoe. Each of these devices requires a special shoe for use of the covering, or at least modification of a shoe. These devices are obviously not as versatile as a logo carrying device which is almost universally applicable to any type of lace-up shoe (as well as some other types of shoe.
Harrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,975 shows a detachable pocket for carrying identification or other items. Harrell's pocket is attached to the laces of a shoe and uses two snaps affixed to a strap which runs beneath the laces. One strap holds the pocket in place covering the lower portion of the laces, while the other wraps over the top of the pocket to hold the pocket in the closed position. Unfortunately, Harrell's device is an obvious add-on to the shoe. Haskell U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,566 similarly shows a detachable identification card which is engaged with the laces of an athletic shoe. Neither of these devices provide or suggest simulation of a decorative fold-down shoe tongue.
The present invention provides a device which attaches to the laces (or straps) of a shoe and covers the laces (or straps) to simulate the look of an athletic shoe having a fold-down tongue. The present invention accomplishes this with any lace up shoe and many buckle or strap type shoes without requiring a special shoe or modification of the shoe.